Everything Will Be Okay It'll be okay I promise
by J.S lover234
Summary: After Dean is kidnapped and force fed angel blood, he slowly starts going mad for the dark liquid. What will Castiel do when Dean slowly starts turning on him to satisfy his cravings for the blood? What can he do when he's coming closer to humanization?
1. Chapter 1

Everything Will Be Okay, It'll be Okay...I Promise

**A/N: HEY PEEPS, YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT BROUGHT THIS ONE ON! OKAY, FIRST THINGS FIRST, IT'S A SLASH STORY, DON'T LIKE, DON' T READ. ANYWAY, SO I'M SITTING AT THE KITCHEN TABLE THIS MORNING, STARING AT MY CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP, THEN I GET THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY...SO THANK THE SOUP! LOL :)**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ANY MISSED MISS SPELLINGS AND GRAMMOR.**

**ANYWAY, AS WE ALL KNOW, I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL, :( MAKES ME SAD.**

**RATING: T - THROUGH – M. (LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS OF BLOOD, AND...WELL WE ALL KNOW DEANS LOVELY MOUTH. )**

**WARNINGS: NONE!**

**ENJOY MY BEAUTIFUL PEEPS!**

Prologue

Dean held Castiel's mangled body close to his own, tears streaming down his face like a waterfall. He looked around their battle ground, at the unconscious Sam propped up against a wall. At all of the blood splattered everywhere. The dark liquid he'd been hungrily lapping up only moments ago. The blood he'd been attacking Castiel for, the dark liquid he'd basically milked from Castiel. His beloved angel's blood. Dean let out a strangled moan and clutched Castiel tighter to him, begging him to wake up.

"Everything will be okay; it'll be okay…I promise." Dean choked out, Castiel gave no response.

Chapter One

Castiel watched Dean sleeping, a small smile playing at the angel's lips. He looked at his naked lover, both their bare bodies covered by the thick sheets of their motel bed. His smile widened, thinking back at last night's adventures. Dean had been rather...hyper. Castiel chuckled, and Dean stirred. The hunters eyes opened slowly, reveling majestic green eyes, green eyes that instantly sought Castiel out. Dean's mouth stretched wide in a yarn and then the hunter turned onto his side and slung and arm over Castiel's waist. The angel smiled again, Dean cocked a brow, a smile of his own forming.

"Why so smiley?" He asked, moving his arm from Castiel's waist to his face, idly stroking the angel's cheek with his thumb.

Castiel leaned into Dean's touch. "Mm, just thinking about last night." He smiled.

Dean's smile widened. "Ah," He laughed, remembered how he had practically raped the angel. "I had about four Monsters."

Castiel cocked a brow and tilted his head. "Monsters?"

"It's an energy drink. It makes you hyper." Dean said, Castiel gave an understanding look and snuggled into Dean.

"You should drink them more often." Castiel said, his voice muffled by his hiding place in the crook of Dean's neck.

Dean laughed loudly. "Well well Cas, I didn't know you liked it like that." He said, squeezing the angel into a hug.

Castiel snuggled closer and he and Dean relaxed, enjoying the peace, Sam snoring softly in the bed beside them. They laid in the silence, comfortable in the quiet. They didn't need to talk all the time, not like normal partners. They just enjoyed being with each other, loved being in the same room. Dean stiffened when he felt Castiel start falling asleep, the angel's dark long lashes dusting against Dean's neck. The hunter noticed how with every blink, it became slower. The angel's breathing falling soft and quiet. Shallow even.

Dean inwardly sighed; Castiel was coming closer and closer to becoming human every day. Every day he needed more human things, everyday his powers faded away, every day he became more...human. He was more susceptible to attacks, diseases, death, everything. Dean let out a soft whine, drawing Castiel from his half slumber. Yes, Dean knew angel's did sleep, but he also knew that when they did it was every once in a while between centuries. They didn't need sleep like humans, but Castiel was starting to doze into half consciousness without warning now. His weariness was concerning Dean.

"Dean," Castiel's voice broke through to him. "It's fine." He mumbled, laying a soft hand on Dean's face.

Dean sighed again. "You shouldn't want to sleep Cas." Dean whispered, kissing the angels forehead softly.

Castiel closed his eyes at the contact, purring happily. "Everything is fine." He said.

Dean's eyes locked eyes with Castiel's, the softly deep green clashing with the insanely brilliant blue. They both fell quiet, Dean not wanting to continue the conversation, Castiel not wanting to lie to Dean anymore. Deep down the angel knew that everything was not fine, that his new want for sleep meant horrible things. It meant that he was becoming more human, his angelic powers and way of life slowly ebbing away with every passing second. Castiel felt his worry rise, what would Dean have to do with him after he turned human? What would Dean do with him?

Castiel suddenly felt sick, his stomach turned and his face greened, his mouth starting to produce more saliva than necessary. Dean noted Castiel's new unease and then looked to him with question. Castiel simply smiled and then rested his head in the crook of Dean's neck again. Dean pondered, thought about Castiel if he were human, if he would change a lot or still be the same man. What would Cas do with Dean once he was human and able to fend for himself. Dean looked over at his snoring brother, who was sprawled out in the bed next to them. Dean laughed softly and Castiel asked about the chuckle from Dean's neck.

"Oh Sam's an idiot." He smiled, Castiel laughed at his side.

"Very, however he's still a good brother." Castiel said.

Dean smiled again. "Ya, guess he is. I'm glad I got em'." He said.

"Wow Dean, now I feel complete." Sam suddenly said from his bed, Dean shot up and looked over to Sam.

The blanket almost fell from Dean's waist and Castiel's, almost reveling their naked bodies.

The youngest was smiling hugely at Dean and his lover. "How long have you been awake?" Dean barked.

"The whole conversation. I didn't want to intrude, so I just stayed quiet." He said, yawning and stretching.

Dean felt his face redden in half-hearted anger. "Can't have a damn moment's peace with you around." He mumbled, falling back on the bed. Castiel resumed the position he been knocked from when Dean jumped up, his sigh content.

Sam got up and started to the bathroom. "Love you to teddy bear!" He said, running into the bathroom and locking the door before Dean could get a hold of him.

Castiel sighed as Dean got up and knocked him from his warm cozy perch again. He laid out on the bed and watching with marry eyes as Dean banged on the door and cursed Sam. Dean gave up, not wanting to pay for a broken down door, and walked back to Castiel. The angel noted the smile playing at Dean's lips. Castiel laughed, surprising Dean. The hunter hadn't expected that reaction out of his angel, the merry and somewhat loud laugh catching him off guard. He climbed over Castiel and stopped when he was standing over him. His hands and knee perching him above his little angel.

Dean leaned down, locking lips with the angel who happily responded. Dean deepened it, moving his tongue inside and letting Castiel in his own. Dean lowered his lower half on Castiel, the angel wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. Castiel broke the kiss when he felt Dean smiling.

"What is it?" He asked, Dean's smile only got bigger and Castiel yelped in surprise when Dean gathered him in his arms and tossed him onto Sam's bed.

Castiel own face split into a wide grin, knowing what Dean's was planning.

Dean climbed onto the bed with him, climbing on top of him again. "Sam's gonna have a cow." He purred, Castiel laughed softly.

~0o0o~

Sam came out of the shower some time later, then almost let his towel drop and revile himself when he saw Castiel and Dean sound asleep in his bed. He felt his mouth drop and his face redden; they _did not_ have sex in his bed. Nope, they didn't, they knew better. Sam growled, of course they had sex in his bed. However the younger man's anger disappeared as he looked at the two, they were perfect for each other. He smiled while taking in the scene, Dean holding Castiel close to him, Castiel dozing with him. However Sam's face drew in confusion as he really looked at the angel. He'd heard the two talking about it, but he hadn't actually seen Castiel sleeping, and looking at the angel right now, he didn't want to.

Castiel's face was drawn with trouble, discomfort. He looked upset and distressed, like his was in pain, or scared. Sam licked his lips and watched as the angel whimpered, shifting in his sleep. Sam quickly got dressed and walked over to Dean's side, shaking him gently. The hunter woke with a soft snort, looking at Sam with confusion. Sam put a finger to his lips to show Dean to stay quiet and then motioned with his other hand for Dean to get up and follow him. Dean cocked a brow but did as Sam quietly asked. Sam tossed Dean his towel and Dean wrapped it around his waist, then went to stand next to Sam.

Dean felt his heart sink, Castiel was sleeping deeply now, however ever more disheartening, Castiel looked as though he were having a horrible nightmare. Dean looked to Sam, saw the younger man's fear, knowing Sam saw his own, and went to Castiel's side. Dean sat down by the angel's hip, gently touching his shoulder and shaking him. Castiel jolted awake, his eyes wild and confused. He batted Dean's hand away at first, then, when he realized who it was, he calmed. He took a moment to catch his breath and then looked to Dean embarrassed.

Dean smiled sadly and stroked his cheek. "It's called a nightmare Cas, don't feel bad, everyone has em'." He said, kissing the angel's head softly.

Castiel nodded, still too embarrassed to speak. Then when Dean got up to go and shower, Castiel followed him, smiling sadly to Sam, his expression apologizing for the mess they had made in his bed. Sam simply shook his head and laughed, then went to packing their things. They would be leaving when Dean and Cas got out of their shower, a hunt awaited them in the next city over.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything Will Be Okay, It'll be Okay...I Promise

Chapter Two

Dean, Sam, and Cas drove down the road, Dean and Sam in front, Castiel in the back. They were on their way to New York; reports of murders had made it on the news everywhere. At first Dean and Sam had dismissed it until they saw photos of the victims. Once that happened they knew demons were involved and they had to go and stop them. Dean and Sam had packed up all of their usual arsenal, salt sliver, holy water, and everything else. They even packed Cas along. Dean really hadn't let the angel out of his sight since his display a few days ago with his nightmare filled sleep. Of course Castiel didn't object. He'd always tagged along with Dean like a little puppy would its owner. They were almost to their destination, sitting in companionable silence until Dean spoke. He looked into the rearview mirror at Castiel as he spoke.

"Listen everyone; since we're going in pretty much blind, I want us to stick together." He said, in the rearview mirror his eyes locked with Castiel's.

"Yes Sir." Sam mumbled, smiling slightly at Dean.

"I mean it Sam, we have no idea what we're about to walk into to. I just wanna play it safe." Dean said.

Sam smiled wider. "You just don't want pretty boy angel back there getting hurt." Sam said.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam. Dean was about to cures him from one end of the earth to the other, but Castiel cut him off.

"Dean, you do not need to worry about me. I will be fine." Castiel said, yawning.

Dean growled at Sam and mouthed '_See what you've started._'

Sam laughed and slipped his knee. "You know I'm right."

Dean sighed and looked back at Cas. "Listen Cas, I know you're gonna be just fine. But still, stay with me. Okay?"

Castiel seemed to ponder for a moment. "Alright Dean."

Dean noted his pause. "No, I mean it Castiel. Stay _with_ me. Promise."

Castiel smiled softly, his brilliant blue eyes shining. "I promise Dean."

Dean smiled back and then turned back to Sam. "You…You can go in by yourself."

Sam laughed again and gave Dean a smile, Dean laughed and returned it.

They arrived at their destination about an hour later, the Impala coming to a slow halt. Dean got out, jumped a little when Castiel appeared beside him with a tiny swish of wings. He smiled and kissed Castiel on the head, then walked to the back of the Impala. He popped open the trunk and lifted the flooring up, then reach down for his gun. He tossed Sam his, then looked to Castiel. The angel refused a weapon and Dean nodded in slight agreement. Though Castiel was losing his more of his powers every day, he was still one hell of a fighter, much stronger than any human could ever dream of being.

Dean shut the trunk as softly as he could, hoping they could get lucky and ambush their enemy. Dean led them in, Castiel behind him, Sam following the angel. Dean stalled at the door, wondering if going in the front was really such a good idea. He looked back at Castiel and Sam; he could tell they were both wondering the same. Dean thought a moment, then let go of the handle, and made his way to the back, looking for the warehouses back door. Once he found it he turned around and looked at Sam and Castiel, his eyes hard.

"Remember, stay together." Dean said his eyes solely resting on Castiel, both nodded and they made their way in.

The inside of the warehouse was a death trap. Dean knew from the strew about objects that it used to be an old glass and metal factory. Shut down from what, they would never know. He looked at the floor, watching where he stepped. Glass, shards of metal, knifes, everything you could imagine was laying around. He stopped and looked back at Castiel.

"Hey Cas," Dean whispered. "Be careful where you step. There's glass and all kinds of other shit everywhere." He said, knowing that if Castiel stepped on an upturned shard of glass or a nail it would easily go through his dress shoes.

Dean noted to himself that after this was over he would have to buy Castiel a pair of boots, and some new cloths…he wanted to see Castiel a tank-top. Dean laughed silently at himself, he really needed a hobby. They looked around the dark building, barely any light was allowed in, because even though everything inside the building was trashed, the windows weren't, they were intact and tinted dark, why Dean had no idea. However it did worry him some, with their sight impaired it would be much harder to fight the demons and keep tabs on each other.

Sam stalled at a piece of paper; it looked as though it used to be a newspaper. He stooped down and touched a finger into a dark substance that lay on it. It was dark, and once it made contact with his light skin he could tell it was blood.

"Dean!" He hissed softly, snapping his fingers

Dean and Castiel turned around and looked at Sam with confusion and then made their way to him. Dean stepped down beside his younger brother and looked at the finger Sam held up to him. He looked to Sam with worry, but some relief.

"You think it's demon?" He asked.

Sam thought for a moment. "Don't know, who else's it could be." His brother mumbled softly.

Dean sighed and stood up, stepping back to where Castiel stood. "Well, this is good news and bad." He said softly.

Sam looked up to him. "How so?"

Castiel bet Dean to the punch. "Because, at least one of the demons are injured. That is good news, however, the bad news is that it is wounded and the others,-if there are others- will fight harder because of their slacking counterpart." The angel said, looking around the warehouse cautiously.

His insanely brilliant blue eyes wondered around, looking for anything, something that would tell him where their enemy was hiding. The falling angel knew the demons were here. He could sense them, but where he couldn't pinpoint. This new problem worried Castiel, he used to be able to pinpoint a demon a mile away, but now, he would be lucky to find one standing behind him. He sighed; he did it loudly, audibly. Dean looked to him, worry on his face. Castiel smiled and shook his head, grabbing Dean's hand and giving it a light squeeze. Dean smiled back, but Castiel could see it was somewhat forced.

Dean looked back to Sam, his green eyes troubled now. "So, it's demon blood, they're here, but where?" Dean said tapping his chin with his free hand, his other still clasping his lovers.

Sam wiped his finger off. "Well, I'd say look for a trail, but it's just this one puddle." Sam said, stepping to Dean and Cas.

"You don't think they set us up do you?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam said, turning a half circle, looking for any signs of a demon.

"Damn it, where the hell are they." Dean hissed. "This place is totally empty."

"Maybe they left when they heard us coming." Sam suggested.

"No," Castiel's rough voice responded. "I can sense them, they're here. I just don't know where."

"Can you tell how many?" Dean asked softly, his heart going out to Castiel.

He'd heard Castiel's frustration when he'd stated he couldn't pinpoint the demons.

Castiel shook his head. "No not exactly, but I can tell there is a few of them."

"That's cool, at least we know what to expect." Sam said, giving Castiel a friendly smile.

Castiel gave Sam a thankful smile, grateful that the younger man was willing to understand and accept Castiel's fading powers. His smile widened when Dean kissed him on the cheek.

"You're fine Cas." He smiled.

Dean growled, angered at being the demons play toy. He looked back at the puddle of blood and then to the celling, thinking one of them might be hiding up in the steel beams perched above their heads. However he found nothing and then looked back to the ground. His eyes scanned the floor, searching for any signs of blood leading somewhere. He and Sam both yelled in surprise and fright when Castiel screamed. His grip on Dean's hand tightened to the point of crushing the bones, but then let go. He fell to the floor, his body still. Dean cried in fear when he saw a strange tube sticking out of Castiel's lower back. Blood was flowing through the tube and spilling all over his trench coat and floor. Dean immediately dropped to Castiel's side, then went to pull the odd contraception.

Dean grunted with pain as he was torn from Castiel's side, the tube still in the angel's back. He landed some feet away, crashing apon a pile of boxes. He sighed with relief that they were just filled paper and some type of foam. He snarled with hate and rage as he saw one of the demons pick up the long tube and place it a small cup. Dean yelled at Sam to go after them while he was getting to his feet. Sam did as he was told, but then found himself being smashed into a wall, his head hitting it with an audible thud. His little brother slid to the floor unconscious. Dean growled and pulled out his gun, aiming at one of the demons and firing. Its vessel fell to the floor, limp and dead, however another one quickly replaced its dead comrade.

He fired again but the demon dogged, appearing in front of Dean before he even had time to register. It planted a fist into the side of his face and Dean fell to the floor, his world going black.

~0o0o~

Sam woke with a groan, his head splitting and throbbing with unrelenting pain. He looked around, trying to remember what had happened. He remembered being ambushed by demons, Dean yelling at him to help Cas…CAS! Sam shot to his feet, and looked for the angel. He found Castiel where he had dropped before, the strange tube in his back gone. His left coat tail was covered with blood, the dark liquid having run down that way. Sam dropped down beside Castiel, looking at his still body with worry. How did this happen, Castiel should have at least sensed the demon behind him. Sam shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind and gently shook Castiel.

The angel stirred with a whimper of pain and called out Dean's name softly. Sam froze, he'd forgotten about Dean in his sudden rush for Castiel. Sam popped up and looked around, trying to search for his brother. However, Castiel's moan of pain grabbed back Sam's attention, the younger Winchester dropped back down to the angel's side. Sam watched as Castiel placed his palms on the floor and tried to push up.

The angel whimpered in pain again. "Hey Cas, easy man, you're hurt pretty bad. Just take it easy."

The angel paused on his knees and hands, his eyes staring at the floor. "D-Dean?" Castiel asked, looking up to see Sam.

Sam couldn't help but notice the way Castiel's eyes darkened with sadness. "Sorry man, just lil' old me." Sam smiled softly.

Castiel tried to return it, but couldn't and his head dropped back down. "Hello Sam, where's Dean?" Castiel asked, his voice straining with the pain his movements were causing.

Sam's face paled, he hadn't thought of Castiel's reaction to Dean's disappearance. "Um….I don't know."

Castiel's head shot back up, his eyes instantly fearful and wild. "Where did he go!"

Sam sighed sadly. "Cas…I don't know, I was knocked out, just like you." He said, looking to Castiel with sadness.

The fallen angel tried to get up quickly, but he dropped back to the ground just as fast, his back screaming in protest. Sam grabbed him quickly, one arm reaching around Castiel's stomach and the other around his upper back. He slowly helped Castiel up and steered him to the Impala, knowing that Castiel was thinking the same thing as him. The demons had taken Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything Will Be Okay, It'll be Okay...I Promise

**A/N: HEY PEEPS, JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, I MADE ANGEL BLOOD POISONOUS TO DEMONS IF THEY DRINK IT. HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND. **

**OKAY ****ENJOY! **

**Okay really, I am 15 years old and I'm sitting here at 3:04 in the morning writing a gay Supernatural fan fiction and eating Golden Puffs cercal…..what the hell is wrong with me!**

Chapter Three

Dean woke with a very sore jaw; the right side of his face was throbbing in pain. He looked at his hands, they were strapped above him and with a glance at his feet he found them strapped to the floor. He thought on the bright side though, he was comfortable sitting in this position. Then, through the pain, when he licked his lips, he became intrigued. There was a strange taste in his mouth. It wasn't the usual nasty sticky taste when he woke from normal or forced sleep. It was wonderfully sweet, yet bitter at the same time. He rolled his tongue around in his mouth, let spit collect and then rolled the stringy liquid around in his mouth as well. He pondered what it could be, but his thoughts were interrupted when three demons came into room he was in.

The first was a woman, her eyes black and her hair brown and curly. The second was a fat man, his teeth had long since fallen out and his head was bald. The last demon Dean recognized. It was the one who had filled the small cup with Castiel's blood. Said cup was in the demons hand right now and Dean could see Castiel's blood sloshing around inside. A clear lid kept the blood from spilling out. Dean let out a snarl at the third demon, cursing him. He only smiled and shook the cup, winking. Dean spit in his direction and was puzzled when the demons only laughed.

"What the hell is so funny?" Dean hissed.

"You boy." The fat demon said.

"Fuck you." Dean spit.

The demons only laughed again. "Let's see if you'll be saying that tomorrow." The female said.

Dean cocked a brow. "What, you gonna torture me or something? Sorry sweet cheeks, been there done that." Dean sneered.

She took the cup from the other demons hand and walked to Dean. "No baby, I'm gonna show you a whole new meaning to the word sweet tooth." She said, shaking the cup in front of Dean.

"You're gonna drink angel blood." Dean said. "Good for you."

His mouth dropped open when the woman laughed hard, her face growing red and a tears slipping down her cheeks.

"No you idiot. Angel blood is poisonous to demons Sherlock." The female said on a laughing breath.

It finally struck Dean. They were going to fed him Castiel's blood.

"Why the hell are you going to give me angel blood?" Dean asked.

The female cocked a brow. "Big boy, we already gave you some. Didn't you notice the taste in your mouth when you woke up?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

Dean felt his stomach grow cold. "You _what_?" He asked.

"Don't worry, we're gonna let you go day after tomorrow." The fat man said. "By then you'll be sniffing for angels you'll want the blood so bad."

"Why?" Dean said, his anger bubbling up.

This is why they stabbed Castiel in the back, just so they could shove some of his lover's blood down his throat?

"Because the boss man said. Says screwin with you and angel boy is his favorite past time." The woman said, dropping down in front of Dean and opening the cup.

The smell made Dean's mouth water, his stomach ever growled. Inside his mind he screamed no, it wasn't right. Not because it was Castiel's blood, but the fact that he was being force fed the blood. However his taste buds and suddenly very dry throat screamed even louder in want of the dark thick liquid. Dean squeezed shut his eyes and turned his head away from the cup, trying to ignore his hunger for the blood.

The female laughed. "Winchester, we've already given you four mouth fulls. You're hooked. Angel blood isn't like demon blood, the first little taste you get of this shit; you'll be turning circles and rolling over for more."

Dean felt his stomach growl again. "Take that cup and shove it up your ass." He growled.

The woman only laughed and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a little popsicle stick and dipped it in the blood. She stirred Castiel's blood and then extracted the small piece of wood. She then held it up to Dean's lips, frowning when he didn't open. She sighed and ran the tip of the stick over Dean's bottom lip. Dean felt the blood, it was still warm and he vaguely wondered if they were keeping it warm, or if it just hadn't been very long since he'd been taken. However the longer the liquid stayed on his lips, he found himself loosening his once hard clamped jaw.

The woman and other to demons smiled when Dean finally opened his mouth and ran his tongue over his bottom lip. Their smiles widened as he swallowed and then ran his tongue back over his lip, licking it clean. Dean was amazed, the blood was better than anything he had ever tasted before in his life. It was fantastically sweet, but the underlining bitterness was just enough to balance it out perfectly. Dean kept licking his lip, even going to the point of sucking on it just to taste more. He found his resolve shattered and he looked back to the woman holding the stick and cup.

"More…" He mumbled, his body suddenly needing the liquid.

The demon sneered and tipped the cup to Dean's lips, laughed when Dean's tried to gulp the inter thing down as soon as it touched his mouth. She let him take about three mouth fulls then took the cup away. Dean growled and licked away his blood mustache. He found himself on cloud nine, his head reeling with the wonderment of the liquid he'd just consumed. He felt it as it went through his body, run down his throat and settle happily in his stomach. Dean looked at the woman, his green eyes darkened.

"Give me more." He said his voice rough and demanding.

The woman looked to him softly. "No, you'll have to wait for about three hours." She paused a moment. "God help you during that time." She said, her voice actually showing a hint of sadness.

Dean cocked a brow at her and watched as she got to her feet and walked out of the room. The other two followed laughing at Dean. Dean didn't understand her words at first, but near the end of that first hour, he noted how his insides started to feel like they were burning. How his body physically ached for Castiel's blood, for his lover's blood. He was practically screaming for the blood by the middle of the second hour. He just wanted it so the horrible pain inside his body would go away.

~0o0o~

Sam's face greened a little at Castiel's wound. The curricular wound in his back was the size of a pop can and about two inches deep. The blood had started flowing again when Sam began cleaning, knowing that Castiel was susceptible to infections now. He also felt worry rising in his chest at how pale Castiel was. He felt his heart go out to falling angel when he gasped at the pain Sam would cause him. Poor Castiel's wound didn't look so bad at first, just like a stab wound or something. However once Sam had had Castiel take off his jackets and shirt he saw how bad it really was. Sam dabbed at the wound again, being as gentle as possible. He watched as the skin around the wound turned redder and redder with every poke and prod. Sam's heart broke in two when he heard Castiel mumble Dean's name with he had to dig inside the wound to get out a piece of torn cloth. Sam presumed it was from Castiel shirt; however he wasn't sure and poured more disinfectant over the gaping wound.

"Easy Cas," Sam tried soothing. "It'll be okay. I promise."

Castiel turned a sweat covered forehead toward Sam, a tired smile gracing his lips.

Sam returned it and continued with the wound.

"After we are finished, we can go look for Dean?" Castiel asked instead of demanded.

Sam sighed. "I can, but you can't. You're gonna have to chill for a little while until your wound starts healing."

He felt Castiel stiffen under his hand. "Why?" The angel asked softly.

"Because Cas, your wounds really bad, you're lucky they didn't hit your spine or kidney." Sam said. "I would have taken you to a hospital if I'd known it was this bad."

"You don't need to worry so much about me Sam." Castiel said his voice low and tired.

"I know," Sam said softly. "But I have to take extra good care of you until I get Dean back. If I don't he'll kick my ass." Sam joked, smiling wide when it dragged out a soft chuckle from the angel.

"Thank you Sam." Castiel mumbled lowly.

Sam felt his heart warm. "No problem."

~0o0o~

Dean was a convulsing and mumbling mess by the time the demons returned when the third hour struck. They laughed as he begged for more, just a little bit so his insides would stop burning. Just a tiny bit so he didn't feel like he was starving to death. He needed it so he could sit there comfortably again. Dean noted through his pain that the woman demon was carrying to cups now, instead of just one. Then Dean was suddenly sane again, his pain pushed aside at his sudden thought.

"How much blood did you take from him?" Dean yelled, his anger overflowing his pain and need for his lovers blood.

"About four cups, don't worry, your boyfriend is gonna be fine." The woman laughed. "And I gotta say you're one lucky son of bitch. Fallen angel blood is like wonderfully aged wine."

Dean felt his heart burn, Castiel….. "Fuck you." He snarled.

"Calm down, the loss of blood won't hurt him that much. He'll just be dizzy and tired for a little while." The woman said her tone a bit softer now.

Dean found her mood swings strange. However when she held up the cup that Dean had drank from earlier, his reluctance to drink was nowhere near as strong. Soon he found himself chugging the rest of the blood, sighing happily when the pain in his body began to fade. The female got to her feet when Dean had finished the cup, deciding that that was enough for now. It wasn't until Dean laid his head back against the wall and looked up did he notice that day had turned to night. He watched as they left again, and he felt his eyes grow heavy. He noted how his stomach and the rest of his body felt nice and warm. How his stomach was full and his body was comfortable again. He let his eyes fall shut, pleased at the wonderfully sweet taste lingering in his mouth. His wonderful, loving, perfect little angel tasted amazing.

~0o0o~

Sam drove through the night with the headlights on high, not bothering to dim the lights as other cars passed. The trio had taken refuge in the rougher part of New York; the hotel was closer to the warehouse than others. Sam found it odd though; hardly anyone was in the rougher part of N.Y. He guessed that was because not a lot of poor or rough people moved to the big city. He pushed the odd thoughts away and focused on finding Dean. He'd already tried his cell phone, but to no effect. Sam had felt his heart break for Castiel when he told the angel he couldn't go. Castiel's face had dropped and his brilliant blue eyes had shown with unrelenting sorrow. However he made sure Castiel understood why he couldn't go with him.

Castiel's wound was worrying Sam, it wouldn't stop bleeding and Castiel stood most of the time. His wound would stretch and split further open if he sat, and it rubbed and mashed when he tried to lay down. Sam told Castiel to keep his phone on him because if he found Dean or any leads to Dean he would call. The angel had nodded, his pale face sad. Sam turned a corner and pulled into the warehouse where Dean had been kidnapped. He got out of the Impala and looked at the massive building again, hoping he would find some clue as to where Dean had gone. Then he looked to the sky, morning was coming and Dean would be missing for three days.

~0o0o~

Dean woke up hungry, his stomach growling and rumbling. He wondered whether it was for actual food, or Castiel's blood. His stomach turned at the thought, turned with both guilt and thirst. He couldn't believe that he'd asked for the blood, wanted it and even begged for it. But even more so he couldn't believe that part of him was okay with it, wanted more of it. He found himself frightened at the thought, the fat demons worlds rolling through his head once more.

"_Don't worry, we're gonna let you go day after tomorrow. By then you'll be sniffing for angels you'll want the blood so bad._"

Dean then vaguely wondered if it was tomorrow and where he was and where the demons were going to drop him off. His head shot to the door when he heard it open and was slightly surprised to see only the woman appear. Dean cocked a brow at her and noted that she was holding a full cup of Castiel's blood. Dean's body suddenly felt ravenous, as if he'd been starved for months. He licked his lips and swallowed the extra saliva that was being produced. The woman gave him a sad frown and opened the cup.

"Here, I know you want it." She said, dropping in front of him.

Despite himself Dean opened his mouth. The woman put the cup to his lips and let Castiel's still warm blood run into his mouth. Dean vaguely wondered if this is what went on in Sam's mind when he was drinking demon blood. Before he knew it the cup was empty and being drawn away from his mouth. The woman let a smile out when Dean tried to chase after the cup. He looked to her with half lidded eyes, his body now cozily warm from his full belly of angel blood.

"When are you letting me go?" He asked.

The woman got to her feet. "Four this afternoon. We'll be dropping you off at the warehouse." She said softly, then she paused on her way to the door. "I am sorry Dean Winchester. Truly I am."

With that she left the room, gently shutting the door behind her. Dean felt his heart speed up, why was she so sorry. What was so bad that was going to happen? Dean could easily get over his cravings, it wouldn't be that hard. Would it?


	4. Chapter 4

Everything Will Be Okay, It'll be Okay...I Promise

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE SORRY FOR THE WAIT. SEE, MY COMPUTER CRASHED BECAUSE OF A VRIUS AND MY DAD HAD TO TAKE IT OFF AND I'M NOW USING A LONER LAPTOP. SO YA, SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT AND THIS VERY CRAPY CHAPTER. **

**DON'T WORRY THOUGH, NO MORE SHALL THERE BE CRAPPY CH. IN THIS STORY…..OR AT LEAST I HOPE SO.**

Chapter Four

Sam was about to get into the Impala, he'd gotten to the warehouse at nine something, now it was four o'clock. He'd decided that there was no Dean at the building and was going to head back to the hotel until he heard a huge crash. He let go of the door handle and dashed back inside. He screamed in surprise and fright when he found Dean lying on a pile of boxes unconscious. Sam ran to his side and shook him hard; his worry overruling the fact Dean might be hurt. Sam shook him harder when he didn't respond. The younger man breathed out a loud sigh of relief when Dean moaned and swatted at him. Sam then fell silent….where did Dean come from.

Dean's eyes slowly opened and the green pools looked up to Sam. "What the hell?" He mumbled.

Sam looked down to Dean. "Hey Dean, how did you get back here?" He asked, helping his now standing brother.

Dean looked at him. "The demons must have dumped me here." He said.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"I think everything's still in working." Dean mumbled, rubbing his sore arms.

His wrists were a little red and bruised and his feet were tingling. However he didn't mind, he was only happy to be away from the demons. He rubbed his hands and took a moment to really adjust to standing again. He looked back to Sam, cocking a brow.

"How long have I been gone?" He asked.

"Three days." Sam said, looking confused.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Dude, why did they take you? You don't have any bruises apart from the one on your cheek." Sam said.

"Hell if I know Sammy, all they did was taunt and call me names." Dean said, deciding he wasn't going to tell Sam the truth.

Dean felt his throat burn and his insides twisted. He could still distinctly taste the sweet bitterness of Castiel's blood. Dean suddenly felt light headed.

"Demons, you can live without them, but you'll never understand them." Sam said, slapping his brothers back. "So you cool man?"

Dean flashed him a smile. "Ya, just pissed that I had to spend three days with dumbass demons."

"Ya, I wonder why they didn't kill you." Sam said.

Dean gave him a brilliant smile. "My awesomeness repealed them." He laughed.

Sam rolled his eyes and heaved a big sigh of happiness and relief. "Ya sure." He said, just thanking God that Dean was back safe and sound.

Dean laughed again and then looked at Sam with sudden worry. "Where's Cas?" He asked, his stomach felt empty when he said the angel's name.

Sam paused a moment. "I told him to stay at the hotel." Sam said softly.

Dean felt his heart speed up. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Sam said, holding up his hands to Dean and looking at him. "It's just the wound in his back, it's pretty bad and he's gonna have to stay still for a little while." Sam said, watching Dean for his reaction.

Sam got the reaction he expected. Dean plunged a hand into Sam's jacket and pulled out the Impala keys. Dean started out of the building, Sam flowing behind, worry rising in his chest. How would Dean react to Castiel.

"Oh and thanks Sammy." Dean mumbled as he climbed into the car.

Sam cocked a brow. "What for?"

"For at least looking for me." He said.

Sam smiled and then batted his lashes. "You're welcome baby." Sam cooed.

Dean rolled his eyes and laughed softly. "Bitch." He said, starting the car and rolling away.

"Jerk." Sam replied pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Dean said.

"Calling Cas, told him I would if I found you." Sam said.

Dean flipped Sam's phone shut. "What the hell Dean?" Sam said.

"Don't. I don't him trying to hide anything from me." Dean said.

Sam looked to him confused. "What?"

"If Cas knows I'm coming he'll try and hide his wound." Dean said, turning a corner.

Sam nodded, knowing Dean was right. Castiel was bad about that. On the rare occasions when Castiel did get hurt he would always hide it form Dean. Refusing to let his lover know about his injury's and worry. Sam watched Dean, trying his hardest to figure out why the demons had taken him and better yet, why they hadn't done anything to him. The only wound on his entire body, that Sam could see, was his bruised cheek. The rest of his brother was fine, and even more so, they'd given him back so soon and abruptly. It was pretty much pointless that Sam had looked for him. His brother had been gone only three days, and he's returned looking better than ever. Sam groaned inside, it just didn't make sense, however all of this sudden and pointless pondering was causing him to get a headache so he simply stopped. All that mattered was that Dena was back and okay, the rest was just history.

The arrived back at the hotel about twenty minutes later, Sam a little worried about Dena's reaction to Castiel, fearful of Castiel's reaction to Sam not calling. He watched as his brother jumped out of the car and dashed to the hotel door, madly motioning for Sam to hurry up and give him the key. Sam tossed it to Dean, who opened the door slowly and let Sam go in first. Dean heard Castiel, his sudden intake of breath, could only imagine his heart broken expression. Or he at least hoped it was heartbroken. Then when Sam asked Castiel how he was, Dean stepped in, watching as Castiel's pale face went paler. His eyes grew wide and dashed up to Dean, wrapping his arms around the hunter and kissing him deeply.

Dean at first was taken aback, but then happily responded to Castiel's kiss. He felt Castiel melt into him, relax and Dean smiled into Castiel's mouth. Finally he backed away, Castiel looking up to him with a smile.

"I was worried." The angel said his voice tired.

Dean suddenly felt hungry, his stomach growled and his throat felt dry. He gulped and smiled at Castiel.

"I know, I was to." He said softly, touching the angel's cheek and idly stroking it with his thumb. "How's your back." Dean said his smile fading.

Castiel's smile faded to, he licked his lips. "Fine. Just…sore." He said softly.

Dean gave him a hard look. "Don't lie to me Castiel." Dean said, almost too low for Sam to hear.

Said younger brother had heard his brother stomach, and decided to leave. "Hey, I'm gonna go get some food. Be back later." He said, nodding at Dean's glance of thanks.

Dean watched as Sam left the room, waited until he heard the roar of the Impala die away and then looked back to Castiel. The angel wasn't looking at him, but instead to the floor. Dean knew then for sure that Castiel was lying. He'd learned over time what Castiel did when he lied. One was that he would refuse to look at Dean. Dean gripped his chin softly and tilted his face up to meet his. Castiel's eyes were breath taking. The brilliant blue shining uncontrollably. Then it hit Dean again, the sudden thirst, hunger. He took in a deep breath and looked at Castiel again, trying to ignore the sudden wave of blood thirst.

The angel cocked his head and stared at Dean confused. "Dean, are you alright?" He asked softly.

Dean swallowed hard, his mouth to dry. "Ya, just thirsty is all." He said, praying Castiel would believe him.

"Let me get you something." The angel said, turning.

Dean almost fell over when Castiel moved. The angel's swift turn created a wind, the air flying up into his nose. Castiel smelt like blood, the blood Dean had been drinking for the past three days. It was sweet, warm and sweet. Dean growled and felt himself moving forward, going after his lover. Then, before Dean knew what was happening he wrapped his arms around Castiel tight. His muscles strung tight under his skin and pushing more force onto his little lover. Castiel gasp, not only in surprise, but in pain, all of the extra pressure Dean was applying was going straight to his wound. The angel tried to turn and look at Dean, try and figure out what he was doing, but Dean's grip was solid.

Castiel shifted. "D-Dean," Castiel grunted.

Dean trailed his lips down the side of Castiel's throat and lingered there. "Mmm?" Dean hummed.

"Dean," Castiel squeaked, Dean's grip having tightened. "Dean, P-please let go. You're hurting me."

Dean's mind clicked back in. He gasped at himself and quickly let go of Castiel, taking a step away from his angel. Castiel breathed in a loud breath, and then turned to look at Dean, an eyebrow raised. Dean felt his heart racing, beating through his chest as he started to realize what he was doing. Dean looked up to Castiel and pulled him into a hard hug, but one Castiel could take. Dean blinked a few times, trying to regain his self-control again. Dean let out a yelp when Castiel fell limp in his arms.

"Shit Cas! Are you okay?" Dean yelled, dragging his half conscious lover to one of the beds.

Castiel moaned and struggled to right himself. "Yes, I am just…dizzy." He said, looking up to Dean with tired blue eyes.

Dean gave him a sad smile and rubbed his back, remembering what the demon had said. They sat like that for a few moments until Dean ribbed to low and Castiel flinched away from him.

"Cas, let me see." Dean said and the angel hesitated, then softly obeyed.

Castiel removed his long tan coat, then his navy blue jacket. Dean felt his mouth water when Castiel removed his white shirt and exposed smudges of dried blood. His gauze was useless now, the blood having soaked it. Dean started to reach for it but then stopped himself. He looked at Castiel, the angel had rested his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean heard his stomach growl again and gulped. He had to do something, anything to make it, himself, stop. Dean felt his heart ache when he got an idea. He drew away from Castiel, looking at him sadly.

"Cas, I need to change your bandages. Or else you'll get an infection." He whispered.

Castiel only nodded and let Dean peel away the blood soaked gauze and medical tape. Dean looked at the wound, it was large and bloody, however the blood had finally began to clot. Dean tried to ignore the sweet scent as he got to his feet. Castiel watched him confused.

"Throwing it anyway and I gotta pea." He smiled, then went into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

He felt his hands shaking as he put the bandages to his lips, then he closed his eyes and sucked. He was surprised at how much blood was actually trapped in the gauze.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything Will Be Okay, It'll be Okay...I Promise

Chapter Five

Dean threw the gauze into the thrash, then cleaned his lips and unlocked the bathroom door. Such had been his retune for the past week, clean Castiel's wounds and then drink the blood from the bandages. It _had_ been enough, it had kept his blood lust at bay, however Dean found it not being enough now. Everyday his thirst would come back sooner, every day he would notice how Castiel's wound would give less and less blood, not how it was getting better. Dean had found himself constantly cleaning the wound, making it raw and sore. Such had been the problem a moment ago; Dean had scrubbed at the wound, wiping away the blood that came forth.

He walked from the bathroom and gave Castiel a sad smile. The angel returned it and let Dean place new bandages on the wound, covering the healing injury. He leaned in onto Castiel's back, and then gently wrapped his arms around the angel's waist. Castiel leaned back into him, resting his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's exposed neck softly. Castiel sighed, turning his head and captured Dean's lips with his own.

Dean brushed his tongue over Castiel's clean white teeth, begging for entrance. The angel opened willingly, letting Dean in without hesitation. The hunter ran a hand up Castiel's bare chest, his hand gliding over the silken skin easily. Dean then broke away and started licking and nipping at his lover's skin, smiling when Castiel shivered under the touches. Dean drew away when his head gave a throbbing pound, when his vision turned red for the briefest of moments and his mind and sanity disappeared. His blood lust suddenly taking control for a second.

He sucked in a breath and stalled, waiting for the thirst to pass, waiting for safety. Castiel shifted in his arms, looking to Dean with worry.

"Dean," He said softly. "Dean are you alright. You've been acting so strangely since the demons brought you back."

Dean swallowed, still able to taste the angelic blood in his mouth. "Na, it's just that my backs been hurting. That's all." He said, leaning forward and kissing Castiel's forehead gently.

Castiel's eyes fell shut at the contact, a purr sounding in his throat. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." Dean smiled, kissing him on the lips and getting off the bed.

He threw his arms high above his head and stretched, his joints popping and muscles giving a dull tingly thanks. Castiel grabbed his shirt and put it on. The black tank-top looked wonderful on Castiel's pale skin, the angel's natural color having come back. Dean smiled as he took in Castiel's appearance, he looked fantastic. Dean reached down and ruffled the angel's already ruffled hair and Castiel gave him a smile. Dean turned to the door when he heard Sam approaching and he walked toward the door. He heard Sam exit the Impala and start to their motel room.

Dean opened the door as Sam has started to reach for the handle. The younger Winchester gave a jump of fright as Dean swung the door open and took the food in from his hands. He smiled and winked at Sam then made his way back to his and Castiel's bed. He opened it and got out his food, then threw Sam his. Castiel watched his lover open his burger and put it to his lips. He cocked a brow when Dean stalled and then put the food down. Sam to stopped his movements and looked at Dean with sudden worry.

Dean looked at both of them. "What, I'm just not hungry." He said but the two kept staring. "Stop staring at me….I don't like it. Well….Sam stop staring." He smiled and winked at Castiel.

Castiel smiled back. "But Dean….you're always hungry." Sam said as he stabbed his salad.

"Ya well I'm not hungry for food." He said and laid back on the bed.

Castiel put Dean's head in his lap and started running his fingers through his short silky hair. The hunter shut his eyes and hummed happily at the touch. Sam paused with his lettuce covered fork in his mouth and cocked a brow.

"Weally?" He mumbled through his mouth full of food. "In 'ront of e'?"

Dean opened his eyes. "Yup, if you're dumb enough to stay." He said.

Sam's next look plainly said '_I hate you._' Dean laughed and pulled Castiel down, locking lips with him.

Sam swallowed and got up and took his food with him. "I'll just go eat in the Impala you nasty angel pimp." He growled, rolling his eyes when both Dean and Castiel laughed.

He got up and left the motel.

Dean smiled and sighed up at Castiel, the angel returning it happily. Dean softly pulled Castiel back down into a kiss. The angel slipped his tongue inside and Dean did the same. Dean slid a hand under Castiel's shirt and stroked his hand over the angel's chest, humming with approval. Castiel moaned and slacked into Dean, putting up no fight when the hunter turned him over. Dean grabbed Castiel's tank-top and ripped it from his body, doing the same to his own shirt. He bent down and started planting little kitten kisses across the falling angel's now fragile skin. Castiel shuttered beneath him and wrapped his arms around Dean, gently pulling his nails down the hunter's back. Dean growled and pulled Castiel back up, the angel sitting on his knees while Dean licked and kissed his skin.

So lust filled and aroused both the lovers were that neither noticed how Dean's kissing and licking turned to nipping and biting. At first it wasn't much different from any other time, however as their lust grew so did Dean's force of bite. He was at the curve of Castiel's neck and shoulder when he bit hard enough to draw blood. Castiel gasped at the sudden sizzle of pain, but ignored it, for such had happened before. Dean licked at the blood, his mind reeling with pleasure of the sweet thick liquid dribbling down his throat. He growled when the bleeding stopped, and he bit the wound again. Castiel hissed this time, annoyed at Dean for biting the already well bitten area. He went to move away but found Dean's hands holding him tight.

The angel's arousal was gone, now replaced with worry for Dean. Castiel struggled again and found Dean's grip tightening, growing harder and beginning to hurt. Dean let out a snarl; showing blood stained teeth and glazed green eyes. Castiel squeaked with surprise when Dean pulled him closer, roughly pinning the angel to his body. Once again the blood slowed and Dean grew angrier, he needed more and in his current state of mind he had no idea of what he was actually doing. All that he could think about was the blood, the warm, wet, sweet, wonderful blood. He ran his tongue over the wound and then bit down hard; the sound of the bit was wet and thick. Castiel yelled in pain as Dean's teeth sank into him, his muscles around and in Dean's mouth contracting with the sudden pain.

Dean drew his teeth out and drank the now fast flowing blood, his bloody growing stronger with every little gulp that he took. Castiel was fighting against him now, confused and frightened by Dean's actions. Dean sucked on the wound and drew more blood out and gulped it down. Castiel yelled again at the pain and fought against Dean harder. The angel turned and looked the best he could when he heard the motel door slam open, reveling a horrified Sam.

"Sam!" Castiel gasped, watching as the younger Winchester ran at Dean.

He grabbed Dean the only place he could get a good grip, his hair. Sam yanked back as hard as he could and managed to pull Dean away from Castiel's skin. The angel placed a hand over the bite and Dean fell off the bed, Sam jumped away from him. The older man stumbled to his feet and looked at Castiel and Sam, at the confused and horrified faces. Slowly his mind returned to normal and Dean groaned, he knew the cat was now out of the bag.

**A/N: OKAY EVERYONE, I'VE GOT WRITERS BLOCK ON THIS SO I'M GONNA WORK ON A LITTLE STORY IN HOPES OF GETTING RID OF IT. : ( SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT, I'VE BEEN SUPER SICK AS OF LATE. : ( I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT, BUT DON'T WORRY, THE NEXT CHAPTER, WHEN I GET IT DONE, WILL BE LONGER AND BETTER. I'M SORRY AGAIN. : (**


	6. Chapter 6

Everything Will Be Okay, It'll be Okay...I Promise

Chapter Six

Dean was sitting in a chair watching as Sam bandaged Castiel's bite wound. Dean had tried to do it, however Sam refused to let him near Castiel. Dean couldn't blame him either. Castiel keep his eyes off of Dean, looking anywhere his lover wasn't. Dean felt his stomach flip, Castiel must hate him now. Dean moaned and placed his face in his hands. He looked back up when he heard movement on the bed, thinking it was Sam. However he let out a shocked gasp when he looked and it was his little angel. Said small angel was now coming to kneel in front of him, finally his eyes locking with Dean's. He gave him a small sad smile and then wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. The hug was almost enough to kill Dean, the hunter unable to understand why Castiel still loved him. Why, after taking a chunk out of him, did he still trust and love the hunter.

Dean pulled in a strangled gasp and slowly wrapped his arms around Castiel. "Cas…" He whispered.

"Dean, I'm so sorry." He said.

Dean let his mouth drop. "What?"

Sam was looking at Castiel with just as much shock. "What?" He repeated after Dean.

Castiel ignored Sam and kept his focus solely on Dean. "If I had been able to sense the demons in that warehouse you never would have been taken. And if I'd been more careful you never would have had to go through all of this. This is _my_ fault Dean, I'm so sorry." He whispered, his voice breaking on the end.

Dean couldn't do anything but stare at first, his mind unable to comprehend the fact that Castiel thought this was his fault.

"Castiel…." Dean said, his voice low and shocked. "Cas, this isn't your fault."

Castiel looked up to Dean with teary eyes. "But it is Dean! If I hadn't gotten stabbed they never would have gotten my blood. They wouldn't have taken you and fed you the blood. It is my fault Dean."

"Cas." Dean whispered.

"Dean, how long have you been on the blood?" Sam asked.

Dean looked to him. "Um, the very first day the demons took me. They gave it to me while I was out."

Sam thought. "How have you been dealing with the withdrawal?" Sam asked.

Dean lowered his head. "I haven't." He mumbled with shame.

"What do you mean?" He asked, cocking a brow.

"He fed off of the blood from my wound." Castiel said.

Sam's mouth dropped open. "What?" He said in disbelief and disgust.

Castiel's eyes were hard and cold when he looked at Sam. "Angel blood is the hardest thing to break yourself from Sam. It is a billion times more addictive than that shit you drank. Not to mention a billion times more painful to break yourself from than demon blood." Castiel hissed, deeply offended at Sam's reaction to Dean's need for the blood.

"Easy Cas, easy." Dean whispered.

Castiel was instantly apologetic. "Sam-I…I am sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Sam gave him a sad smile. "Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have done that." He said.

Sam looked back to Dean. "So….how do you wanna go about breaking yourself from it?" He asked.

"I don't know where to start." Dean said.

Sam sighed.

Dean looked at Sam. "Leave, I need a minute." He said.

Sam stayed still. "No, I'm not leaving you alone with him." He said, Castiel gave Sam a timid glance.

"I'll be fine Sam. Please leave." He said, looking back to Dean.

Sam thought about it for a moment, still weary of his brother trying to eat his lover. "Fine." He mumbled and started to the door. "I'll be in the car."

Dean waited until Sam had shut the door to start talking again. "Cas, please don't say this is your fault, it's not. It's not." Dean said, choking up a bit.

Castiel laid his head on Dean's leg. "But-" Castiel started.

"No Cas, don't. This isn't your fault." Dean said going to rub the angel's back, but stopped.

He couldn't risk touching him anymore than he already was. He'd done enough hadn't he?

Castiel nuzzled Dean's leg and sighed. "Dean, I am not afraid of you."

Dean felt is heart turn inside out. "Cas…"

Castiel looked up to him and smiled, his insanely blue eyes shining with trust and love. "You're safe Dean, and so am I." He said, taking Dean's hand and placing it on his cheek.

Dean bit his lips and sucked in a strangled breath. He stroked Castiel's cheek carefully, still taking extreme care. Castiel smiled at him and leaned into the touch, purring with comfort. Dean's mind was in shambles, how did he deserve Castiel? The hunter swallowed the brunt of the emotions and calmed himself back down. He looked back down to Castiel and gave a sad frown. Castiel stood up and kissed Deans lips softly; ignoring the fact that he could taste his own blood in the hunter's mouth. Inside Castiel cried out, knowing that breaking Dean from his blood was going to kill him. It was one of the most painful and inhuman things that could be done to a person, demon, or another angel.

The angel swallowed hard, his heart breaking for Dean, the hunter didn't deserve this. He deserved happiness and peace, but he always got the opposite. Breaking Dean from his blood would be the most horrible thing the angel ever did. Not to mention the withdrawal was usually too much for the consumer. Castiel sighed, looking down to Dean with sad brilliant blue eyes.

"Dean," He said. "Do you know how painful it will be to stop drinking? Especially since you've had a fairly steady supply for so long." He asked.

For once, Dean didn't lie. "No Cas, I don't know." He said, taking Castiel's hands in his. "But Cas, I promise this will _never_ happen again. I will never ever hurt you like I have today. I swear on my life, I will only love and protect you. I will never hurt you again." Dean said, his voice cracking.

Dean couldn't handle it; he couldn't handle the fact that he had done this to his angel. He had hurt the person he loved more than anything or anyone. He had hurt is soul reason for living. The hunter choked and bit his lip again. Castiel rubbed his thumbs over the top of Dean's hands. He rubbed in soothing circles, his smile heart breaking.

"I know Dean. I know." He said, knowing what Dean wanted to hear and saying it.

Castiel couldn't tell Dean the truth, couldn't bring himself to tell Dean the only two ways this would end. It would either end in Dean's death or the angels. The addicts who didn't end up dying always ended up killing an angel for the blood. Deep down in his heart Castiel knew himself how this would end when he tried to stop Dean's drinking. Dean was strong willed and hard headed. The falling angel knew Dean would kill him, the withdraw driving him to do such. Strangely enough Castiel was at peace with that. He was comforted by the fact that he would die giving Dean something he both wanted and needed.

Dean stood and pulled Castiel closer to him, hugging him tight. He promised himself in that one instance that he would rather die than harm Castiel again. If the angel were to die he wouldn't be able to go on. If he were to kill the angel himself because of his blood lust, he'd put the gun in his mouth and pull the trigger. But deep down Dean felt a sliver of hope. He knew deep down that he would be able to beat this so long as Castiel was there to help. Dean would make it through all of this; he would make his angel proud.

"I love you Dean." Castiel said, his eyes sparkling with truth and love.

Dean smiled back, his heart lighter now. "I love you more." He smiled, laughing when Castiel kissed his nose. "We're gonna beat this Cas. I can beat this." Dean said.

Castiel put on his best false smile. "I know you will." He lied.

**A/N: ALRIGHT, NOT THE BEST OR LONGEST CHAPTER, BUT…IT'S A START. TURNS OUT IT WASN'T WRITERS BLOCK THIS TIME…IT WAS DEPRESSION. WHICH IS BAD FOR ME….CUS I'M ALMOST ALWAYS HAPPY. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED AND HOPE YOU LOVE ME ENOUGH TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**However I now must bring you bad news that I can't keep hidden anymore. I am very sick and I am not able to do as much as I used to. My illness is incapacitating me and I'm living day by day now. I have a brain and heart condition both of which are slowly killing me. I need brain surgery and possible heart; however my doctors keep refusing to help me.**

**This is the major reason my writing is so slow. I hate that you guys have to wait, but now it takes everything I have just to pull myself out of the bed once I finally fall asleep. I am very sorry.**

**I know you guys probably won't believe me, but you do need to know the truth and this is it. I owe you all that much. I also know you probably don't care even if you do believe me, but I want you all to know the truth. You've been very wonderful peeps and I love you guys. But sadly I do believe it won't be long until I can't even type anymore. I am very sorry everyone, I wish I would have written a better chapter to make up for all this. : (**

**But I do love you guys. You're my peeps and you're awesome. : )**


	7. Chapter 7

Everything Will Be Okay, It'll be Okay...I Promise

**A/N: SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT, I HAVN'T BEEN FEELING WELL. ANYWAY I DON'T OWN GUNS AND ROSES DON'T CRY. **

**ENJOY EVERYONE. …..I KNOW IT SUCKS.**

Chapter Seven

Castiel sat in the newest motel he and the Winchester brothers were calling home. They'd come here not for a hunt but to isolate themselves from the hunts. The falling angel knew that in order for Dean to begin and carry out the process of quieting angel blood he would need to be isolated from people. It would make the whole thing easier for Dean would soon be in so much pain that he would be screaming himself into muteness. Castiel's heart broke when his mind produced an image of it. It felt as though he were about die from the pain and grief already and Dean hadn't even began the quitting process yet. Castiel whimpered and blinked back the sting of tears; he couldn't put Dean through this. It wasn't fair; his lover didn't deserve to have to go through this pain and suffering. Especially not by his hand. The angel let out a shaky breath and sighed when his wings unfolded, unable to hide in his vessel anymore. He was never good at keeping in his wings when he was stressed. He looked down when the huge black objects crashed to the floor with a loud thump. A few feathers flopped out and Castiel hissed at the needle like pain. He thanked his father that Sam was gone; he'd left to go get some food for everyone. Dean had stayed behind with Castiel.

Castiel looked to the bathroom door when he heard it open and Dean gasp. The hunter was looking at his wings, then he cracked a loving smile. Castiel tried but couldn't manage to give back the smile Dean had given him. The hunter cocked a brow and pulled his black boxers off of his and Castiel's bed. He slipped into them quickly and walked over to his angel. Dean ran a hand over the ebony wings slumped at the angel's sides, watching as Castiel purred sadly. Dean looked at Castiel with worry, but backed away when his mouth and throat dried and his vision blurred. He swallowed the thirst and looked back at a worried Castiel, the angel had more than just fear on his face.

"Cas," Dean said with a slight gasp, his thirst coming back. "What are you thinking?" He asked with a forced smile, a wave of thirsting pain coursing through his body.

The falling angel was quiet for a long time. "Dean…do you really want to stop?" Castiel asked softly.

Dean looked to him confused. "What?"

Castiel brought up timid brilliant blue eyes to meet Deans. "Do you really want to stop drinking my blood?"

Dean's mouth dropped open. "S-say again Cas?" He said, shock preventing him from comprehending what his angel had just said.

"Dean, I don't care if you don't want to quite, that's fine with me. I-I ..I just can't put you through the pain and suffering of having to quite. Please Dean…if you want more just ask! I can't – I will not put you through this!" The angel's speaking had become quick and clumsy.

Dean didn't know what to say, his mind had become completely blank. However his subconscious cursed the angel for proposing this question at this point in time. His thirst had just hit and hit with a vengeance. The hunter swallowed hard and looked at Castiel with confusion, worry, and shock. The angel was shaking and his wings only slumped further down. His big beautiful blue eyes were shining and his lower lip would quiver. Dean cupped Castiel's face in his hands and forced the angel to look at him.

"Cas…what are going on about?" Dean asked.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and buried his face in his strong chest. "Dean, Dean you don't understand! You can't go through this, I won't let you!" The angel cried, his voice harsh and broken, however his eyes and face stayed dry.

Dean felt his heart swell and his own eyes sting, he'd never seen Castiel like this. "Cas..?" He mumbled. "Oh Castiel why didn't you tell me this had you so upset." Dean said.

The angel shook softly. "I can't put you through this…I won't." He mumbled.

Dean smiled softly. "Cas, I have to. You and I both know we can get through this. It'll just take time that's all. I can't keep drinking your blood Castiel. It's not fair to you."

Castiel looked up to Dean with heart breaking eyes. "But I don't care; you drink my blood if you want. It's okay." The angel suddenly drew away from Dean and pulled out an angelic knife from nowhere.

Dean yelled when Castiel went to pull it over his skin. "CAS!" Dean barked, jerking the knife away before it touched the angel's to fragile skin.

Castiel looked to Dean with sadness and shock. "You really wanna do this…" Castiel whispered more to himself than to Dean.

Dean gasped when the knife in his hand disappeared.

Dean tried to regain his calm. "Yes Cas, I do. And Castiel you carving yourself up so I could drink from you wouldn't help. It would just make things worse." Dean said, his heart breaking when Castiel's head dropped in shame.

The hunter closed the distance between them and pulled Castiel into a tight hug. He softly kissed Castiel's head and walked him over to their bed and pulled Castiel into him. The angel got comfortable on Dean's chest and drew his wings back in. Dean smiled softly and gently rocked them back and forth. He tried to ignore it when he felt Castiel starting to drift into sleep. The angelic hand that laid on his chest with fingers fisted into his shirt was loosening. Dean wanted to forget about how Castiel was still turning human, how he was so much more fragile. Dean sighed and cocked a brow when Castiel shifted in his arms. The angel shifted again and then again, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Dean…" The angel said softly.

"Ya Cas?" He asked.

"I want to sleep." The angel said, his hand fisting into Dean's shirt again.

"Then sleep." Dean said softly. "I'll be here when you wake up." He said with a smile.

"I can't." Castiel said, his voice somewhat distressed.

Dean let his heart go out to Castiel. "How come?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just can't." He said.

Dean let out a soft smile. "I don't know what I can do to help."

Castiel paused a moment. "Sign to me." He whispered.

Dean felt his heart stop. "What, Cas I can't sing." Dean laughed.

"Please Dean, please sing to me." He said softly. "I don't care what it is."

Dean inwardly cried, he couldn't sing, however his sighed and tried to think of something. Castiel needed something right now, and if this is what he wanted from Dean, then Dean would give it to him. His mind finally hatched a song.

"_Talk to me softly_

_There is something in your eyes_

_Don't hang your head in sorrow_

_And please don't cry_

_I know how you feel inside I've_

_I've been there before_

_Somethin is changin' inside you_

_And don't you know_"

Dean sang softly, his voice like silk and Castiel relaxed as the hunter ran his fingers through the angel's hair.

"_Don't you cry tonight_

_I still love you baby_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_There's a heaven above you baby_

_And don't you cry tonight_"

Dean sang, noting how Castiel was becoming more and more relaxed. How the angel's breathing slowed.

"_Give me a whisper_

_And give me a sign_

_Give me a kiss before you_

_Tell me goodbye_

_Don't you take it so hard now_

_And please don't take it so bad_

_I'll still be thinkin' of you_

_And the times we had __baby_"

Castiel's eyes were drifting shut, his long lashes fanning out over his pale skin. Dean kept singing, his voice wonderful and soft, comforting and strong.

"_And don't you cry tonight_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_There's a heaven above you baby_

_And don't you cry tonight_"

Dean slowly came to a stop; the angel had finally fallen asleep. His breathing was slow and even, his eyes were shut and his face was peaceful. The hunter smiled and felt his pride grow a little. He could sing after all. Dean softly laughed, not wanting to wake the angel. He sighed and stilled his hand, letting it rest on Castiel's head. He closed his own eyes and let himself fall into his own slumber. His mind still wondering what the angel had been thinking when he'd offered Dean his blood.


End file.
